Without You
by Shylia
Summary: FINISHED! Chihiro finds herself at the entrance to the spirit world once more. She can't turn back without seeing Haku first, but once she is there can she bear to leave him and return home, and how can she possibly leave him? ...my 1st fanfic PLEASE RXR
1. Journey Back

This is my very first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it but please keep in

mind that this is my first one. Also reviews are most welcome. Thank

you for reading it.

Shylia

_

* * *

_

_"Chihiro! Chihiro, wait for me...please. I love you! Chihiro, _

_Chihiro,"_

"CHIHIRO, WAKE UP NOW!"

Moaning, Chihiro rolled over and pulled the covers over her head to

block the noise out. Why did the soothing voice in her dreams always

turn into the nagging voice of her mother?

Her dreams were always the same. Haku was reaching out for her but

he couldn't reach her, yet somehow the dream wasn't a nightmare.

Maybe that was because he said he loved her. She hadn't seen him for

about ten years but she had grown to love him, or at least she had

convinced herself that she did. Whether or not she loved him, she still

missed him and the spirit world.

Finally she rolled out of bed, rubbing her sleep filled eyes then

stretching like a cat. She walked to the bathroom staring into the mirror

at a skinny face with sad looking eyes. Her hair was long and brunette

with red lights shining through. Slowly she pulled her hair up into its

usual bland pony-tail tying it with the sparkling purple hair tie made with

love and friendship. She brushed her teeth and put on her make-up,

then, taking one last look in the mirror, she turned and walked back

into her bedroom to get dressed.

After graduating high school she had decided to live with her parents

while going to college. She didn't really have any friends because she

was always too preoccupied to form a relationship with anyone. Lately

she had taken to writing in her spare time, but her work could never be

shown to anyone for they were all about the spirit world and the

bathhouse and especially Haku.

Stepping out into crowded street she began to run, not caring where.

She could not bear to go through another ordinary day. She ran faster

and faster bumping and shouldering her way through the crowd.

Suddenly there was no crowd, no noise. She found herself standing in

the entrance of the train station. Dropping to her knees, an unbidden

tear rolled down her cheek. She was finally back!


	2. Old Friends

Haku had told her never to look back and she never had. But here she was and she

couldn't bear to leave without seeing him. Without giving it a second thought she

stood and ran through the familiar train station and past the empty river bed until she

got to the theme park. It hadn't changed a bit. She could barely wait for night fall

when the spirits would appear. Tiredness washed over her as she walked to the

bathhouse. Thinking that this would be the perfect thing to do to help pass time and

wanting to be refreshed for when she saw Haku, she curled up on the soft grass and

fell immediately asleep.

Hours later, when she finally woke up, the sun had reached the horizon and the spirits

were already out. She jumped up and ran across the bridge while holing her breath.

Luckily this time she made it. She didn't want to spoil the surprise by letting them

know she was here yet. Once across the bridge she went straight to Kamaji's boiler

room. She crept through the door and, as the soot recognized her, quieted them.

Waiting until she was right behind him then, in her loudest, most obnoxious voice,

shouted "Mr. Kamaji, I want to work here. Can I have a job please?"

Without turning he gruffly replied "I don't need any help, I have too much soot as it

is."

"But I want a job; I'll do any kind of work. Please give me a job."

Suddenly he recognized the voice and turned just as Chihiro leapt into his many arms.

About that time Lin walked in to collect Kamaji's bowl only to be shocked by the

sight of Kamaji with his arms around a woman. Without taking a close look at who

the woman was she slyly asked "So Kamaji, who's your friend? No wonder you

aren't caught up on your work."

Realizing what this must look like both Chihiro and Kamaji blushed. Kamaji quickly

turned her around to face Lin and said "My granddaughter is looking for work.

Would you mind taking her to Yubabba?"

"What's gotten into you, you know Yubabba retired and moved in with her

siste...SEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! OH! I KNEW YOU WOULD

COME BACK SOMEDAY! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"Lin, let the girl breathe. There are more people for her to see, you can't kill her so

quickly. But then again maybe her spirit would come for a bath more often than she

visits. On second thought go ahead."

"That reminds me how did I get here anyway? I was running and the next thing I

knew I was standing at the entrance of the train station."

A slow smile of remembrance spread across Kamaji's face as he replied "Only the

heart is strong enough to do something like that."

Confusion showed both Chihiro's and Lin's face, then suddenly Lin grinned and just

before she pulled Chihiro out of the room mumbled "Oh, of course, I'll take her to

our new boss to see about that job."


	3. The New Boss

As the two friends climbed the stairs Lin asked questions so fast Chihiro couldn't get

a single answer in. They turned a corner and walked straight into the elevator. Once

that elevator reached its highest floor Lin quickly pulled her out of the way of a few

clients. They continued on to the elevator that reached the highest floor. Finally

reaching Yubabba's old office Lin continued pulling Chihiro deeper and deeper into

the office. Suddenly fear washed over Chihiro as she asked "Lin, who is your new

boss?"

Rather shadily she replied "Oh, you know just some guy."

As they entered the innermost chamber she saw a very sad looking man sitting at a

desk with his head bowed and hands gripping his hair. He had very pale skin with

dark, emerald hair and all too quickly she realized who it was. It was Haku but he

was somehow different. Then he looked up, their eyes connected and recognition

flashed in both. He was without a doubt the most handsome man she had ever seen.

Haku jumped from his seat and ran to her, gathering her in his arms.

They remained that way for quite a while. When they separated self-consciously

looking around for Lin they found that she had slipped quietly from the room during

their embrace. Suddenly shy Chihiro said "So you're the new boss around here. I

was wondering why they were being so secretive about it."

"I haven't seen you for ten years and all you can say is 'So you're the new boss.'

Chihiro, I have missed you."

"Really? I was afraid you might forget me, after all I was scrawny and annoying and

always getting into trouble. Not much to remember."

"Of course I remember you, I lo...I could never forget you. When did you get here?"

"Well, it rather strange. I was running through a crowded street, in the opposite

direction I believe, then suddenly I was at the entrance to the train station. I have no

idea how I got there, but that was this morning."

"Do you plan on staying here?" Hope flared in his voice.

"I'm not sure; there is really no reason for me to go back. I haven't thought that far

ahead."

"I'm glad you came back."

"Me too."

"Umm, I hate to say this but I really need to get caught up in my work. Could we

have dinner together in a few hours?"

This was the first time anyone had ever asked her to dinner. "I would like that very

much."


	4. Dinner For Two

After Chihiro was shown to her room, a guest room and the very best one at that,

she threw herself down on the bed. So many thoughts raced through her head, some

of her parents, some of Lin and Kamaji, but mostly of Haku. Time flew as she

meddled through her thoughts and before she knew it, it was already time to meet

Haku.

She washed her face and, luckily she had her purse with her make-up, freshened up.

Racing down the stairs, she nearly ran into at least five employees. Finally, as she

reached the dining room, she stared into eyes as lonely as hers. She had noticed the

sadness earlier. But now there was a new spark.

She sat down in the chair directly to his right at the most extravagant table she had

ever seen. Staring nervously at her plate, she softly cleared her throat. Being

awakened from his trance, he ordered for the food to be brought in. Slowly the

conversation began to pick up and the awkwardness began to wear off.

"I was wondering...if there is any way I could possibly work here until I decide

whether or not I am going to stay."

"You don't have to, it's not like I'm going to turn you into a pig if you don't"

"That's nice to know but I think I would be in everyone's way if I didn't. Besides, I

don't mind working anymore."

"Okay, you can have any job you want, as long as you are careful. And if anything

untoward happens, you will tell me immediately."

"Can I go back to my old job? I already know how to do it so I could start

tomorrow."

"Why is it that we are talking about work when you have just arrived? Shouldn't we

be celebrating or catching up on old times?"

That would be wonderful. I have been dying to hear about Yubabba retiring and why

you took over."

"Well it's not that interesting really. After you left Boa wanted to go see Zeniba so

often that she was hardly ever here. I ran things while she was gone. So, naturally,

when she got tired of traveling so much she gave her job to me and moved in with

Zeniba. That was about seven years ago."

"Oh, I miss Granny and Boa. Do you think tomorrow I can go see them instead of

starting work?"

Laughing at her words he managed to say "So you're trying to get out of work

already. What was that about wanting to start work immediately?"

Suddenly her words from their previous conversation came back to her and she

began to laugh as well. "I suppose old habits die hard."

Once they both sobered up Haku ordered the dessert to be brought in. After they

both finished and the plates were cleared away, they both rose from their seats.

Taking her arm, Haku lead her out onto a balcony that she had never noticed before.

But that wasn't unusual since she had never dinned as a guest before. Chihiro stared

up into the beautiful sky with diamond stars winking at one another. She let out a sigh

of happiness as she thought about how wonderful tonight had been.

Suddenly Haku turned to face her and said "If you wouldn't mind the company, I will

escort you tomorrow. If that is okay with you."

"Really...I was hoping you would say that. I would love for you to escort me."

Both smiling they turned back to the sky. They stood like that for a while then, with a

boyish excitement, Haku turned to Chihiro and asked "Do you want to go for a fly.

With me, of course, or if you would rather I know a spell so you can fly on your

own."

Surprised by this outburst she took a moment to reply. "That would be splendid."

"Okay, hold on tight." She wrapped her arms around his neck the he transformed into

the beautiful white dragon she remembered from her childhood. With a surge of

wind, they were into the air and speeding across the land. They flew over villages,

farms, and even over Granny's house. When they returned to the balcony they were

both hysterical with laughter. After several minutes of laughing Chihiro yawned

exhaustedly. "I think I'm going to turn in now." she managed to get out between

yawns. Once they started she could never seem to stop them.

"Okay, I will meet you here for breakfast in the morning then we will set out for

Zeniba's house." With that he bent and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight," he

murmured then strode past her, leaving Chihiro standing there speechless.


	5. Embarassment

Once again Chihiro's pleasant dreams of Haku were interrupted by a rude shaking

delivered by Lin. When her eyes finally opened she moaned and pushed Lin's arms

away from her.

"Haku sent me to get you out of bed. Once again you overslept. You were supposed

to meet him over an hour ago, remember. Hurry! Get out of bed!"

"Hmmmmm. Okay, okay, I'm up."

"Good. Now eat this then get dressed, and if you don't mind HURRY!"

...o.0.O.0.o...o.0.O.0.o...o.0.O.0.o...

After throwing on some clothes and trying to make herself look presentable in the

shortest amount of time, she managed to be down stairs in ten minutes without ever

touching her tray of food. As she reached the bottom of the staircase her eyes were

sparkling with excitement, her hair slipping from her loosely tied ponytail. Haku

smiled as she barely managed to stop herself before running straight into his chest. He

took her arm through his as she looked into his eyes only to find laughter there

despite the stern facade of his face. Grinning widely, Chihiro simply said "Sorry!"

Haku laughed softly at her nonchalance then reached to her face to brush a stray

strand of hair from her face. Surprised by the gentleness of this gesture Chihiro

looked once more into his eyes. Once their eyes met they locked. Everything around

them became tense as their gazes refused to part. This was the scene that Lin

stumbled upon as she entered the main chamber. Softly she cleared her throat.

Noticing her efforts to save everyone from embarrassment had no effect whatsoever,

she cleared her throat again much louder. This time it had its desired effect. Chihiro

and Haku jumped in surprise, suddenly noticing they were no longer alone.

Lin smiled softly as the two sprung apart as if they had done something wrong, their

reactions completely different. Chihiro turned crimson while Haku looked at Chihiro

once more then began chuckling. Lin shook her head and continued on her way to

deliver Kamaji his bowl of food.

After Lin left, Haku rushed to the door to open it, remembering where they supposed

to be at least two hours ago. "Come on Chihiro, we had better get going or we won't

be able to stay very long. Once more Chihiro smiled up at him and took the arm he

offered her. Together they walked out of the bathhouse. As they reached an open

field full of beautiful, fragrant flowers Haku stooped to pluck one, handing it to

Chihiro. As they began to walk again Haku said thoughtfully "You know we could

get there much faster if we flew."

Smiling, Chihiro nodded then wrapped her arms around his shoulder as he turned into

his beautiful, whitedragon form.


	6. The New Girl

Zeniba saw the now familiar, white dragon approaching, and since Haku now visited her regularly she thought nothing of it. She turned

and went back into her house to tell Yubabba and Boa that they would soon have a guest then she turned to the stove to put on some

tea.

By the time the tea was beginning to boil Haku walked through the door without knocking or at least making his presence known. Were it

not for Boa's excitement to keep the two sisters busy they would have noticed something about him was different. As it was they simply

said their greetings from across the room then let Boa run excitedly to Haku. When Boa reached Haku he had no difficulty seeing the

vaguely familiar form behind him.

"Haku who is she?" Boa asked, angry because Haku obviously had a new friend.

Chihiro nearly burst into giggles at Boa's question. She supposed she had changed a little since she last saw him, but nobody else had

problems recognizing her. Haku began to laugh at Boa's jealousy. The sound of his laughter was her undoing. Her giggles began to slip

from her lips and soon the two of them were nearly rolling on the floor with tears streaming down their faces.

Zeniba and Yubabba stared unbelievingly at the happy, lighthearted Haku that stood before them. He was always pleasant and, since

Chihiro squished the black slug allowing Yubabba to control him, somewhat happy, but there was always an empty sadness behind his

eyes.

Finally when the laughter began to fade Haku said "Boa, I'm surprised at you! Are you sure you don't remember her?"

Zeniba and Yubabba smiled in recognition, waiting for Boa to realize who this woman was, Boa looked thoughtfully at her. As

recognition dawned upon him he ran to Chihiro and engulfed her in his arms. A startled gasp escaped through Chihiro's lips as she was

spun around by the massive child.


	7. Reunion

Zeniba and Yubabba pulled another chair up to the table and set out another tea cup for their unexpected guest. When the tea was

finished and Boa's exuberant greeting over they gathered around the table to sip their steaming tea. "Oh Granny, I have missed you so

much! And I almost didn't believe them when they told me Yubabba had retired and moved in with you."

"Well, they were here more than they were at the bathhouse so it was only natural that they should do so." answered Zeniba warmly.

"Look at how beautiful you have grown. It's a wonder anybody recognized you. But, of course, Haku would always know the one who

holds his heart."

At this remark Chihiro blushed brightly but this time she wasn't the only one to blush. In fact Haku turned much redder than Chihiro. Both

Zeniba and Yubabba laughed at their reaction.

Yubabba, who had yet to speak to Chihiro, said nervously "Sin, I know we didn't part on the best of terms and for that I'm sorry. I

always liked you but I couldn't very well tell you that." At this Chihiro smiled in disbelief. "I can see from that smile you don't believe me

but if I didn't like you I would have turned you into a pig rather than giving you a job." This time Chihiro smiled for real, realizing the truth

of her words. With the huge smile still on her face she impulsively ran to Yubabba and gave her a hug.

Soon the three women were deep in conversation. Chihiro told them everything about her life after she left the spirit world then the two

sisters filled her in on everything that had happened since she left. Haku looked upon them smiling, glad to see Chihiro here where she

belonged. Boa also watched them but soon grew bored with talking and wondered off to play with his toys.

Before they knew it, the sun was dropping rapidly from its place in the sky, fading behind the horizon. Haku hated to drag Chihiro away

but he wanted to spend some time alone with her. He had planned to have dinner alone with her again tonight but Zeniba and Yubabba

insisted that they dine with them.

While he was still deciding how to tell her it was time to go, Chihiro looked over at him and smiled before saying "It's getting late. I think

we should probably be leaving now. I promise I will come to visit again soon." With that she said her farewells and kissed them all on

their cheek. She turned and, taking Haku's arm before he had the chance to offer it, walked out the door.


	8. Moonlit Walk

I am so sorry that It took me so long to write this chapter but I have had a horrible case of writers block, but I think I finally broke

through. This might not be the best chapter because it was very bumpy writing but I hope you will read it with a bit of

understanding and enjoy it anyway and pleasePLEASE review! Also I know I haven't thanked anyone for the review you have

already left me so let me take a moment to say how much you all mean to me. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

Chihiro and Haku walked arm in arm until the house was no longer visible. Though Haku was enjoying walking with her he was 

afraid she might be tired after the long day. "If you want we can fly the rest of the way home." As she looked up at him he

continued on nervously "Not that I mind walking, but if you're tired or just don't want to walk then..."

Chihiro smiled as he rambled on finally cutting him off by placing her hand over his mouth. " I think I prefer walking, if you don't

mind. The sun isn't completely down yet and it's a beautiful day."

Haku let her arm slip from his. Surprised she looked at him with a frown of confusion marring her face. Haku smiled back shyly as

he reached for her hand and twined their fingers together. Haku was still unsure whether or not she accepted this gesture. Her body

remained frozen in surprise for several seconds. Finally after what seemed an eternity to Haku, Chihiro gifted him with the most

beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Shyly they continued their walk with their hands linked together, both too nervous to say anything. Every now and then one would

glance at the other and turn their head away as soon as their attention was noticed. They continued on this way for quite some time,

neither had experienced anything like this before and they were both afraid of scaring the other off. As their walk lengthened they

became lost in their thoughts and before they knew it they had reached the bathhouse.

Seeing that their time together had come to an end, Chihiro turned to face him, looking nervously up at Haku. She wondered if he

would kiss her again like he had last night or if maybe he would kiss her for real this time. When he did nothing but look at her she

began to fidget, finding something to do with her hands. "Well I...I guess I should go to bed now. I have work to do tomorrow

so..." The words died on her lips as Haku took her hand in his once more, as if it were the most precious thing he had ever touched.

Slowly and gently he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to it ever so softly. He released it then stepped away quickly.

"I am so glad you are back. I have missed you so much. Everyday you were gone I couldn't help thinking of the promise I made to

you, wondering when you would be brought back into my life, if I could find away to bring you back to me. And yesterday there

was a feeling inside that I couldn't explain, but somehow I knew something was going to happen. I'm sorry you need to sleep. It's

been a busy day and I'm sure you are exhausted." And with a quick kiss on the cheek Haku turned and walked away."

She regained her composure before he was completely out of sight. "Goodnight Haku." she shouted after him before running up

the stairs to her bedroom.


	9. Back To Work

Sorry that this one took a while and once again I know its not the best, but it has to be here to go between the really good chapter

so bear with me there's a goo one coming upI promise! Also i would like to thank everyone reading it and especially the ones

reviewing it, you're all so sweet!

* * *

Very early the next morning Chihiro awoke to the most delicious smells. It was her breakfast that smelled so wonderful which she

found sitting on a tray being held by Lin. "Why did you bring this to me here? I could have gotten it myself."

"I know but Haku was sending it up anyway. I'm sure he just wanted to make sure you were up on time for work today." Lin

grinned mischievously at her knowing perfectly why Haku was doing this for her. "I took the liberty of grabbing my breakfast

while I was down there so if you don't mind I think I'll join you. I thought you might like some company."

As Chihiro yawned and stretched she managed to say something that resembled "Sure." Finally she got up and got her breakfast and

began eating, commenting now and then about its taste. It was the same bowl of rice she always had but she had been away for so

long it tasted wonderful. She and Lin talked while they ate, remembering their adventures from before and how things had changed.

When the last of the rice was gone Lin got up and took Chihiro's bowl, along with her own, then walked to the door to leave.

"Lin, am I gonna work with you today?" Chihiro asked quickly before she was gone.

"I don't know. Thats something you are going to have to ask your boss." Lin replied with a faint grin. With that vague answer she

left the room.

Chihiro couldn't figure out why Lin was acting strange but she decided she better take her advise and go ask Haku what where she

would be working. He had said she could have her old job back she wanted to make sure she would really be useful there. With

that thought in her head she threw on the pink work clothes and apron, brushed her hair and, remembering the day before, securely

bound her hair, making sure none of the strands would escape. She decided against wearing makeup today, after all she would be

working all day long and it would only take more time to put it on. With those final touches she left her room in search of Haku.

Chihiro went to Yubabba's old set of rooms. She still found it a little weird that Haku was now in charge. As she reached the doors

that lead to his office she went in without knocking, lost in her thoughts. Haku looked up at her surprised to see her there and

anxious about the look on her face. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to go back to your old job, so what are you doing up

here?"

"I did, but I wanted to make sure that is what really needed to be done. I did, after all, barge in here and specifically ask for my old

job without even asking what needed to be done. But, at the time, I thought that would be the best place for me. I wasn't..."

Chihiro was cut off by Haku's hearty. He couldn't hold the laughter in for a moment longer. She really seemed to have given this a

lot of thought. "Actually," he said once his laughter ceased " everything is running smoothly so you don't really have to work if

you don't want to, but if you choose to you can work wherever you choose."

"As much as I hate getting up early, I would rather work. And since its my choice I'll go back to my old job, which means I must be

going."

"Wait Chihiro, would you like to join me for lunch this afternoon?"

"Yes!" Chihiro blurted out.

"Okay, I'll meet you by the door and we can go out for a picnic."

"Okay, and I'll even be on time." she said, this time much more controlled, as a smile lit up her face. With that she left the room to

find Lin, counting the minutes already.


	10. Hard Work

Sorry yet again for the time it took me to write this one...but it was kind of hard because there was a decided lack of reviews for my last chapter which kind of discouraged me. But here is the next chapter and hopefully the next will be up sooner and i promise that it will be full of fluff! YAY! And I would like to specifically thank Mark for helping get through this chapter and giving me some wonderful ideas for the next chapter...i'm excited about it already. Oh yeah...and for those of you who weren't exactly happy with the first chapter, an edited version will soon replace the one that is there now. Umm...i think thats it for now so i hope you enjoy this chapter and please please PLEASE send me reviews.

Shylia

...o0O0o...

Chihiro resumed her old duties immediately, back to cleaning the tubs and doing all the other jobs that nobody else wanted to do. But she was no longer treated like an annoying

little girl that nobody wanted around, now they all stopped to watch her from time to time, their curiosity at her presence obvious. Though, to most of them, she looked familiar,

nobody was sure whether or not to believe the rumor that she was back. Throughout the morning Lin stayed as close to Chihiro as she could, not only to help her through her first

day back but also because, even though she complained about having her around all the time, she had really missed her.

When the time drew near for her to meet Haku she was exhausted. She hadn't worked that hard since the last time she was there. She knew that she must look horrible, but she

was so tired that she didn't care. Slowly she made her way to her room to at least put on some clean clothes that weren't covered in stains from the tubs and soaking from the

water. As she walked into her room she caught a glimpse of her reflection. After seeing how frightful she looked she knew that had to make herself look a little better if she were

going to see Haku.

She slipped into the clothes that she had come in, straightened up her hair, and washed her face. Washing the grime from her face alone made her feel better, but with the clean, dry

clothes all of the days tension was drained from her. Since she had slipped away early to make herself presentable she still had some time before she was supposed to meet Haku.

Chihiro decided that the she would surprise them all and be early rather than late. Feeling much better after changing she raced down the stairs, now anxious to see Haku again.

With her mind now on Haku she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and, as she neared th bottom of the stairs, ran straight into Lin, who was coming upstairs to

make sure she hadn't fallen asleep or something.

At the speed Chihiro was going the impact sent them both tumbling to the floor. Their arms and legs were twisted in every direction as they laid sprawled across the floor. This was

the position in which they were found by Haku. He too had been early and had witnessed the entire event and though he was concerned for their welfare he couldn't miss the

comical side of it. After assuring himself that they were both okay he let the smile he was holding back free. When Chihiro noticed his smile she turned crimson with embarrassment

and when her blush was noticed Haku and Lin burst out laughing. Chihiro soon joined in, unable to resist. As they began to draw odd glances from some of the workers as they

passed by, they tried to recompose themselves.

"Haku, you had better get Chihiro out of here before she completely ruins this place." said Lin with a slightly indulgent smile on her face.

Under her breath Chihiro self-consciously agreed. "Yeah, we had better go now before I can embarrass myself anymore."

Haku, who was still chuckling, took Chihiro's hand in his and started off toward the kitchen where he had a basket prepared for them. Startled, Chihiro pulled her hand away and

stood staring at him. He had never been so openly affectionate to her before, even Lin had noticed the difference and had that goofy grin on her face again as she went to get her

own lunch. Not wanting him to go back to the way he always used to be she slipped her hand back into his and smiled shyly up at him. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her in a

rather surprised voice, as though he hadn't meant to speak at all.

"Yes, I'm starving. Where are we going exactly?" Chihiro replied anxious to break the awkwardness between them.

"I thought perhaps we could have our picnic in the garden." When Chihiro only nodded he began to walk again, their hands still entwined, toward the kitchen to get the basket.


	11. A Picnic To Remember

Hello again, I got a few more replies this time so yay and it didn't even take me too terribly long to write it. So here is my next installment and I hope you like it as much as I did. And once again I would like to thank Mark for encouraging me so much and giving me a few ideas which I haven't exactly used yet but have no fear it will be in the next chapter...I know i keep saying that but I have actually even led up to it so be looking forward to that. And once again, I work so much better and faster I people reply to tell me how I'm doing. So please leave me a reply...

Shylia

...o.0.O.0.o...

After collecting the basket and a blanket for them to sit on they went to choose what part of the garden they would have their picnic. They ended up sitting in the shade of a large

tree surrounded by fragrant flowers. Haku spread the blanket out on the grass then Chihiro began to unpack the basket, staring longingly at the delicious smelling food as she set it

on the ground. Haku, who had been leaning against the tree watching her, decided to join her on the blanket. Sitting down beside her helped her get the rest of the food out. There

was every kind of food there imaginable, from rice and chicken to the most mouthwatering desserts. Once all the food was unpacked Chihiro helped herself to the large amounts of

food before them, completely unconscious of the spectacle she presented or of all the protocols she had broken.

Chihiro was still piling food on her plate as she came across something she couldn't quite reach without spilling everything on her plate. Haku noticed this and, smiling, handed her

the bowl that was just beyond her reach. As she tool the bowl from him she blushed realizing how this must make her look. Haku made a plate for himself and settled back onto the

blanket to enjoy both the picnic and the company.

"So how was your first day back to work? You seem a little tired. Is everything okay?" Haku asked, concerned for the strained look on her face.

"It's harder than I remember it being. Nobody remembered me but they all came to see who the new worker was. Some of them seemed like they might recognize me but nobody

said anything."

"Would you like for me to introduce you to them so that they won't have to stare at you wondering who you are? It might make returning to work here a little easier for you."

"Do you really think that would help? If so then I guess so, but how many of them do you think would remember me? I mean it has been a while since i have been here."

"I'm sure there will be several who remember you and the others who have never met you will no longer have to wonder who you are. So, if it is okay with you, I will introduce you

to everyone tomorrow."

Once they had both eaten their fill they laid back on the blanket to stare up at the clouds. They were so like the clouds of the human world but there was something that made them

different. Perhaps they were fluffier or the shapes of them were more distinct, either way you could still find bunnies and puppies in them, at least Chihiro could. Haku had yet to find

any shape in the clouds, to him they were all just clouds, but that didn't stop him from laughing at all the ridiculous shapes that Chihiro thought she saw.

As they lay there a cold breeze gently swept through the garden sending a chill through Chihiro. Haku noticed her shiver and pulled her into his arms for warmth, hoping she

wouldn't object. She looked at him rather surprised but didn't pull away, this reaction made Haku begin to hope that she cared for him more than just a good friend, that perhaps

she could even one day love him half as much as he loved her.

The sensation of relaxing back into Haku's arms seemed as if her dreams had come to life. Oh, the countless nights she had dreamed and wished for him to wrap his arms around

her and now that he was it seemed almost unreal. "Haku, how long before we have to go back?" Chihiro asked, wishing they could stay this way forever.

"As long as you wish." He answered as the breeze brushed her hair over his hand. This was the strangest breeze he had ever felt, there was something so unnatural about it, but he

silently thanked whatever it was for giving him this moment. Unable to restrain his hand any longer he began to gently stroke the hair offered to him by the breeze.

This is how they remained for several hours longer, both knew that this couldn't last much longer, but both holding on to it as long as they could. Watching the soft clouds float by,

comforted by the warmth and presence of the other. And this is exactly how Chihiro fell asleep, cuddled in the arms of the man she loved.

When Haku noticed the change in her breathing he looked closely at her to make sure she was asleep, smiling tenderly at the sight before him. There in his arms was the most

beautiful woman he had ever seen, her face softened by sleep and such a content look on her face that he would allow nothing to rob her of that look. As gently as he could he laid

her on the ground and packed the remaining food back in to the basket and dusted the grass off the blanket before folding it and setting it on the lid of the basket. He returned to

Chihiro and once more scooped her into his arms, then, as subtly as possible bent once more to balance the basket handle on his arm. With everything gathered up he carefully

carried this treasure granted to him, by forces unknown, inside.

As unusual a sight as this was the workers that happened to catch a glimpse of them could do nothing but stare. The once cold hearted young man had so much love in his eyes that

the curiosity of the identity of the mystery girl only increased. Returning the basket to the kitchen and receiving indulgent smiles, he then carried Chihiro to her room and tucked her

into her bed, gently pulling the blankets over her. Once out of his arms she stirred a bit but soon settled back into her sleep, letting her dreams of Haku return. Seeing her relax again

he bent to kiss her on the forehead and, as he still had work to do, returned to his office, though once there he couldn't seem to think of anything but Chihiro and the new hope that

lurked in his chest.


	12. New Guests

Sitting alone in an office filled with everything one could imagine, everything except the one thing Haku couldn't get out of his head, Chihiro. She was still asleep in her room while he

was up here, trying to concentrate on work that couldn't hold his attention. As he sat there thinking about the afternoon the door to his office opened in came a tall dark man led by

a frog, who kept looking anxiously over his shoulder at the man. He was an unusually tall man with shoulder length black hair pulled neatly into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His

clothes were just as unusual as he was which only added to his outlandish appearance. Seeing him standing there, a slightly malicious smirk on his lips, made him seem vaguely

familiar, as though from a distant memory that one cannot quite grasp.

"Haku san, this man has requested a room for an exceptional amount of time so I thought you should be consulted first." said the frog who had brought him into the room. Even now

the he couldn't seem to keep his eyes from straying back to the man.

"Yes, of course, we have two rooms open right now and you are welcome to either for as long as you require." Haku said directly to the man.

"Thank you, I am Kusiro and it is a pleasure to finally meet you." The man said just before he turned and strode out of the room, leaving both Haku and the frog to stare after him.

Haku knew somebody had to show him to his room, and since he was curious about him, he hurried out of the room after him. Finding Kusiro not far from the elevator, Haku

noticed that he acted as if had been here before and knew his way around. Ignoring the unpleasant sensation that flooded his senses as he drew nearer, Haku stepped into the

elevator with him just in time for him to pull the lever sending the elevator on its way. He even seemed to know what floor contained the guest rooms.

As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, they stepped out just as some a few of the other guests, while staring at this strange, new man, flooded into the elevator. Haku

smiled up at Kusiro before starting off in the direction of the empty guest rooms. The thought came to him that both of the empty rooms were near Chihiro's room, and the thought

of this man, who's presence troubled him, would be this close to the one person that really mattered to him and it made him even more uneasy. Choosing to show him the room

furthest away from Chihiro's first, in hope that he would choose it, it was after all a much more convenient room than the other. Kusiro agreed to the room with a smiling look in his

eyes, as if he knew exactly why Haku had shown him to this room rather than the other.

Haku, who was now truly becoming nauseous due to the man's presence, walked back down the hall, back towards Chihiro's room. He stopped as he reached her door and

listened for any sign she was awake. Nothing but the soft, steady sound of her breathing could be heard through the door. Since she was still asleep and sounded peaceful he began

to walk off, but he had taken no more that a step before he heard her breathing change into soft, but frightened, whimpers. Softly opening the door, he crept in, knowing that to

wake her from the terrors of her dream could only make things worse. Gently he sat on the bed and pulled her into the comforting circle of his arms. As her dreams still haunted her

and she stirred restlessly, he began to hum an old lullaby someone used to sing to him as he lightly stroked her cheek.

Chihiro felt as the nightmares fled into the depths of her dreams and slowly awoke to the soft sound of a man humming. As she regained her senses, she noticed that not only was

this man humming to soothe her but she was also cradled in his arms. Shyly she looked up at him with her sleepy eyes and saw the face of her love. Surely this meant she was still

asleep, but what a wonderful dream it was. Cradled in his arms, his voice soothing her, as his hand gently continued its trek across her cheek, she smiled up at him with all the love

she felt for him shining in her eyes.

As Chihiro finally noticed that she was really awake, and that this was far more wonderful than any dream could possibly be, she became slightly embarrassed that her feelings were

written so plainly on her face. And she knew he had noticed because his hand had frozen and his voice had grown silent. Thinking it best to pull out of his arms before she grew any

redder she began to pull away, but to his arms didn't release her. Instead his lips lowered to hers and all her thoughts of leaving the warmth of his arms vanished.


	13. Memories Regained

The next morning Chihiro sat at the large dining room table alone, staring in a daze at nothing in particular, picking through the rice in her bowl but not eating it. She couldn't seem to

stop thinking about Haku and the fact that he had kissed her, though she had yet to see him this morning. As their lips had met something had sparked inside her, and strangely

enough the feeling hadn't gone away yet, as if something dormant inside her, something long forgotten, had been awakened. She felt a freedom that she had never felt before.

Warmth had flooded her senses and for once she felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

With this warmth also came a new awareness. Chihiro could feel the spirits around her, even the spirits she could not see with her eyes. She could sense a new and frightening

danger in the air. As all these strange feelings flooded through her, her mind remained focused on one thing, Haku.

When he had left her in her room the evening before he asked her to have breakfast with him and of course she readily agreed, but for some reason he was late. Haku was not the

sort of person to be late for anything so as the minutes passed she became increasingly worried about him. Just as Chihiro had made up her mind to go find him, if only to assure

herself he was okay, she heard footsteps entering the room. As her mind told her it had to be Haku, her sense of danger grew stronger. She glanced over her shoulder to find a

strangely familiar man walking into the room. He walked past her with a knowing smile on his face and sat in the chair next to her.

"Hello Chihiro."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Chihiro asked, finding it odd that he knew her name.

"Yes," his smile widened "We met long ago."

Her brows formed a frown of confusion. So they had met before. But why couldn't she remember who he was? Questions raced through her mind but before she could put any of

them into words she heard more footsteps and knew instinctively that this time it was definitely Haku.

Chihiro turned to look at and to somehow try to convey her desire to get away from this strange man sitting next to her. She then realized the danger she sensed earlier was emitted

solely by this man and with this realization also came a flood of memories that were hers to remember but from a distant past. As Haku met her eyes he noticed the distant look in

them and knew something wasn't right.

"Good morning Chihiro." he said as he gave her a possessive kiss on the cheek. "I have a surprise for you, come with me." and with that he grabbed her hand as she rose from her

chair and they both hurried from what seemed an infectious poison.

One out of the bathhouse they slowed to a normal pace but did not stop. "Haku, where are we going?" Chihiro asked out of curiosity.

"To Zeniba's house. You can tell me what happened once we are there." This urgency and protectiveness about him only reinforced the sincerity of the memories she was

previously overcome by.

When they had reached the other side of the bridge Haku shifted into his dragon form. Without saying a word, Chihiro wrapped her arms around his gleaming white neck as they

shot into the sky. As they soared through the clouds to a point just above them Chihiro gasped at the beauty before her. The sun was warmly reflected off the soft pillow-like

surface of the clouds, the same clouds that the day before they had stared up at together. But soon they had reached their destination and the peacefulness of the moment was gone.

As they neared the ground Zeniba spotted them coming and, sensing their tension, instantly went to prepare some tea to ease the moment.

"Why don't you two come in and have some tea, and then you can tell me what has happened." she called out as they neared the door.


	14. Memories Shared

Sitting at a table surrounded by those that cared about her, Chihiro sipped her tea, thinking about the events of the last few days. During her life in her world nothing exciting ever

happened to her, possibly because she was always daydreaming about this world, but in any case this was a very different experience for her. And though this was all new to her it

all seemed right, like she was exactly where she was supposed to be, like she really and truly belonged here.

As the others began to settle down to the table with their tea they looked and Chihiro expectantly, but she was oblivious to them all, lost in her thoughts. Haku, still worried about

her and noticing the glazed look in her eyes, reached out and took her free hand in his. This contact immediately pulled her back to reality and she smiled at him trying to reassure

him that she was okay. The two old witches looked smugly at each other at they way Chihiro and Haku seemed to forget there was anyone else in the room, it was obvious that

something had happened between them since they were here last.

"Chihiro, what happened in there today? What did that man say to you to make you look so frightened?" Haku asked, impatient to know what was going on. She had seemed so

frightened earlier, but now she was just preoccupied.

"Well, it was all very strange really, and it wasn't really what he said that scared me, he just felt evil and sinister."

"He felt evil? You have never mentioned feeling things like that before. When did you fist start feeling these things?" Haku asked, the amazement at her recent development obvious

on his face.

At this question Chihiro turned bright red. Knowing that he had kissed her and telling everyone that he had were two entirely different things. "Umm...well, last night when

you...uhh...when we..." she stuttered to a stop as he finally realized what she meant and in turn blushed as well. It was all Zeniba and Yubabba could do to keep from bursting out

laughing at how red they both had turned. It's not like it wasn't obvious to anyone who cared to look that something had happened, it was really no use trying to hide it. Chihiro

noticed the two sister giggling and turned even redder, if that was possible.

"Maybe we should talk about this alone, though it seems we have no secrets as it is." Haku said drawing Chihiro away from the table and the two sisters. They went outside and

found a lovely tree just far enough away from the house not to be really noticed and sat beneath it, making sure to place the tree between them and the house.

"Now then, tell me what happened."

"Well, after we kissed I felt something, not just from the kiss, but a new sense. This morning while waiting for you in the dining room I noticed that I could feel the presence of spirits

all around me, even ones I couldn't see. Then that man walked in and I just knew he dangerous and you weren't there yet, so I was afraid for you. And then that man knew my

name and said we had met before. He was really starting to scare me." she was about to continue but she was cut off by Haku.

"I'm so sorry i wasn't there when you needed me." Haku said, unable to think what he would have done if anything had happened to her.

"But nothing happened, I was just worried he might have done something to you. Anyway there is more I need to tell you. When I saw you enter the room I was overcome by very

distant memories. It still seems unreal to me but I know its real, I can feel it. It was almost like a dream, you were there and I was there but it was very long ago, far longer than

possible. We were in a garden sitting under a tree, much like we are today, and we were planning to run away and get married. We couldn't get married publicly because my father

had promised my hand to another before his death. The man he had betrothed me to was the man in the dining room this morning. I'm sure there is more to the story than that, there

has to be or why else would he be here now, but no matter how hard I try I can't remember anything else about it."

Haku smiled slowly after she finished telling him about her memories and oddly enough he too felt they were real. "So if we were engaged in some past life then it's okay for me to

feel about you the way I do. It's okay that I am completely in love with you, that I have always loved you. We were meant to be together, and I feel that something happened in our

last life that prevented it which is why we are here now."

Smiling broadly at his statement, Chihiro leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, she still wasn't quite brave enough to just kiss him even though he did love her, she had after all only

been kissed once. But at the last moment Haku turned his head slightly and caught her lips with his own.

"I love you too" Chihiro sighed as she curled into his arms as the kiss ended.

Little did they know that every thing they did was being observed by more than a few pair of eyes. Zeniba and Yubabba happily giggled and sighed and they watched the young

couple. But there was one more pair of eyes watching them as well, belonging to a very different observer. A much more malevolent observer who smiled wickedly as he turned to

walk away, plans of revenge streaming through his mind.


	15. Introductions

. While Chihiro and Haku spent their morning at Zeniba's house, discussing what exactly was to be done about their rather unusual situation, another unannounced visitor had

arrived at the bathhouse in search of a room. When the two finally decided to return, both knowing they each had their own work to do, they walked slowly along the path leading

back to the bathhouse rather than flying back. They knew flying would be quicker but as they walked, almost aimlessly, with their fingers entwined they knew that getting back

quickly wasn't what either of them wanted.

. When, at last, they did arrive back the day was half way over and everyone was frantic looking for Haku since he had just vanished this morning. Chihiro was amazed at the

amount of problems that needed to be put to Haku before anything else, and she began to feel bad for taking him away from his work so often since she had gotten there. With this

new guilt she began to slink away, but as Haku noticed this he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

. "Everyone, I would like to clear away all the rumors about who this woman is. Some of you may think she looks familiar and you would be entirely correct. She was here many

years ago, but she was just a child then, and she was called Sen." At the gasps of those who hadn't recognized her and the smug looks of those who had and then the confused

looks of those who had never heard of her, Haku continued his speech. "She might have been called Sen back then but her name is Chihiro. She may be working in the position she

previously occupied but you are not to pile work on her just because you don't want to do it. If I hear about her being treated badly there will be consequences. Now everyone,

back to work."

. As she heard all the things he had said about her and the way he had singled her out, she could feel the resentment from some of the workers, which only made her feel worse. "Haku, why did you do that?"

. "Because I told you yesterday that I was going to introduce you so that the people wouldn't bother you so much."

. "Yes, but you didn't have to make them worry about treating me badly, I can deal with the work given to me. I just have to get used to it again."

"But I don't want you to have to get used to working like that again."

. Chihiro could feel the embarrassment he felt at admitting why he had said all those things. "It's okay. I just don't want all the other workers to be mad because of our

relationship. And thank you for everything, but I really think you should go take care of all the things that need your input and I'll go back to cleaning the baths." With that she shyly

looked around to make sure they weren't being watched, then swiftly gave him a kiss on the cheek before dashing off to find Lin.

. Haku smiled as he watched after her as she sped away then turned to go to his office. As he turned he noticed a strange shadow moving across a doorway. With all the strange

things that had been happening lately, he went to investigate, but as he reached the doorway there was nobody there so he put it off to his overactive imagination.

. The moment he sat down to his desk there was an urgent rap at the door. As he signaled for the person to enter another of the workers entered. A frog leading a person as

before but this time it was a tall willowy woman cloaked in white with graceful, white wings tucked neatly behind her shoulders. And again as he looked at this woman he had the

feeling that he had met her before, but had no idea who she was. But considering what Chihiro had revealed to him that afternoon he stored the feeling away to examine more

closely later.

. Before the frog had a chance to introduce her or tell her purpose for being there the woman stepped forward and said "Hello, my name is Ayame. I need to rent a room here

for a rather lengthy stay if you have one available."

. "Yes, of course, I have only one room available so I hope it will suit you. If you will follow me I'll show you the way" He felt much more comfortable putting this woman near

Chihiro that their other guest. In fact, he almost felt relieved that she would be staying near Chihiro.

. As they reached the door he stepped aside "Will this room be okay?"

. "Yes, this room is splendid. Who, may I ask, is staying in the room next to me?"

. "A personal friend of mine, and a worker here, her name is Chihiro. I'm sure she will be very happy to meet you." As he saw Ayame's caring smile he smiled quickly back then

turned and returned to his office.


	16. Nightmares

Sorry if this chapter doesnt match the story...i didn't write it all at once and when i was writing it i was in a weird mood, and im afraid that it shows it...but anyway, ild like to know what you think still...

* * *

As Chihiro walked down the long hall to her room a haunting sound caught her attention. It was a woman singing a song that she knew she had heard before, she knew it had once been important to her

but knew not what it meant. It came from a room near her own room, one that to she wasn't aware was occupied, she had never noticed anyone in the room before, but the song drew her closer to the

closed door near hers. The song that had drawn her in ended as she reached out for the closed door. Realizing what she was about to do she quickly drew her hand back and continued on to her room.

She continued on to her room but could not put the melody from her head. She was certain that she had heard that song before; it stirred feelings in her that were long since forgotten. She lay down on

her bed to think and relax but soon found her eyelids growing heavy. Sleep flooded her senses as the world around her faded and her dreams became her reality. Frightening figures appeared but she

wasn't afraid for some reason. In fact, she somehow felt more powerful, she felt a new strength and it didn't feel like a dream at all. She began to walk toward these creatures when suddenly a sharp pain

shot through her back. As suddenly as the pain came did it dull down. Her hands reached behind her only to make contact with feathers that somehow felt part of her. Just as possibilities began to race

through her head she was woken by a soft rapping at her door.

Haku returned to Chihiro's room to make sure she was okay after all they had been through today. When she didn't answer he cracked open the door only to be greeted by Chihiro sitting in a daze in her

bed with huge white wings coming from her back. Stunned by the sight before him, he stood motionless. Chihiro began to shake out of her daze and looked questioningly into Haku's eyes.

"Umm, Chihiro, what's going on?" Haku asked in concern and even a little fear.

"What do you mean? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Not knowing how to tell her that she somehow had wings now he took her hand and lead her to a mirror in her room. When she saw her reflection in the mirror her legs gave out and she collapsed into

Haku's arms.

"I had a dream that they shot out of my back, I thought it was just a dream when I woke up but it felt so real. How can I have wings? I'm just an ordinary human, there is nothing special about me!"

"But you are special Chihiro, not many humans could have made it into and out of this place safely, yet you did, and you saved your parents. Then you found a way to come back." Haku said tenderly as

he reached out to stroke her cheek, hating the way she could honestly believe she wasn't special in any way at all. "And even if you hadn't done all those things you would still be just as special to me."

Chihiro blushed slightly at his words. How could she ever possibly go back to a normal life after this? She wasn't even sure that her family was enough to bring her back to her world.

"Why don't you lay back down and rest some more, rest without any nightmares, and when you wake up we'll talk about this," he gestured to her wings. "And we have another guest at the bathhouse,

she came this morning while we were gone, I think she might be able to help us. She's a wind spirit, and coincidently has wings just like yours."

"Okay, but could you stay with me till I wake up? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course I will." He said as he smiled at her and led her to her bed and tucked her into the blankets. Then he sat on the other side of the bed and pulled her into his arms. Her head resting on his chest

peacefully as she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	17. Unannounced Visitor

...i know it's rather short, but there should be another one up soon...possibly even tonight.

* * *

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Chihiro remembered where she was and looked up at Haku, making sure it wasn't a dream. When their eyes met they held. Haku could tell that

she was only half awake and watched the fog clear from her eyes and recognition dawn. She was so beautiful but so unaware of it, embarrassed by the mere mention of it. But as

she looked up into his eyes he couldn't help himself. "You're so beautiful Chihiro." he whispered as his lips lowered to hers.

Lost in each others eyes they didn't notice when the door opened and Lin stepped into the room, at least not until she rather awkwardly cleared her throat. "Well, I can see I'm

going to have to be careful what rooms I just walk into from now on." Lin said, obviously embarrassed.

Chihiro turned crimson instantly and Haku even blushed a little. Seeing them both turn red Lin couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. This only seemed to make Chihiro even

redder, and as Chihiro felt her cheeks get even hotter she grabbed a pillow and covered her head. At this action Haku couldn't keep himself from laughing either, and soon Chihiro

had joined in too, unable to resist.

Once the laughter faded a bit Lin remembered what she had came there for in the first place. "Oh yeah, Chihiro, the woman in the room next to yours, Ayame, wished to have a

word with you. She seemed rather anxious to talk to you."

"Okay, we were about to go see her anyway, I had a few questions for her. Thank you for coming to tell me though." Chihiro climbed out from under the blankets to straighten

herself up a little before going to see Ayame, but in doing this she revealed the wings on her back that she herself had forgotten.

"Chihiro! What in the world is on your back? When did you get wings?" Lin almost shouted as she ran to Chihiro's side.

Chihiro groaned "I was hoping that was a dream. I kinda woke up with them a little while earlier. That's why we were going to talk to Ayame, since she has wings like this too.

Well, I've never actually seen her but…"

"Yeah, I came in earlier to check on her, it sounded like she was having a nightmare, but when I came in she was sitting in her bed in a daze with wings. Then I remembered the

woman who checked in today and mentioned to Chihiro that perhaps we should talk to her." Haku said, his concern replacing the laughter that had been there only moments before.

"Well you two should definitely go talk to Ayame then and probably soon. She did sound urgent when she asked me to get you."

"Yeah, I guess so. And maybe she can tell my why these things appeared on my back and why I all of the sudden have all of these half memories."


	18. Stories Told

Arm in arm, Chihiro and Haku walked down the hall, somehow more light hearted because of Lin. Together they faced the door, listening to the sound of Ayame softly humming for

a moment before Haku sharply knocked on the door. "Come in," the woman inside said softly. Haku reached out to open the door and stood back to let Chihiro enter.

"Thank you for coming so promptly. I have something to tell you both." Ayame took Chihiro's hands into her own, noting the way Chihiro clung to a blanket that was draped over

her shoulders. "Chihiro, I…"

Chihiro awkwardly let the woman take her hands as asked the question that she came for in the first place, cutting off what the woman was saying. "Why do I have these?" she

simply stated as she dropped the blanket she had clung so tightly to and spread her new and magnificent wings.

"Oh dear, I see I shouldn't have waited so long to tell you this. Maybe you both should have a seat as this story involves both of you."

After a quick glance at each other, Chihiro and Haku took a seat together on a nearby sofa. Ayame seated herself in a chair facing them and hesitantly began her story.

"A very long time ago I was the Queen of a land long since forgotten. My husband and I had but one daughter. At her birth she was betrothed to a nobleman's son, as was

tradition. Had she been a river spirit like the rest of the people in the kingdom she would have been betrothed instead to a prince, but because she was an air spirit like me she

wouldn't be forced upon the prince."

Chihiro sat silently listening to the story that seemed somehow familiar, but Haku suddenly interrupted Ayame to ask a question. "But how did you end up as Queen, being an air

spirit?"

"Oh yes, my marriage wasn't like most." Ayame said, smiling fondly. "We married for love, but this story isn't about me. As she came of age her wedding came to the forefront of

everyone's mind. The king had introduced her to the prince, who would have been her betrothed had she been a river spirit, a few years before she was to be married and they had

fallen deeply in love by then. This would have been a great match but the prince had the same problem she did, he too was betrothed at birth. When she finally met the man she was

supposed to marry her course became even clearer to her. She and her prince planned to be secretly married and run away together should it come to that. Unfortunately it did

come to that. The man she was supposed to marry found out about heir plan and became violent. The king found out as well, and in order to save his beloved daughter and he

chance at happiness he sent her into the future. In order for this to be done her memories would be lost, at least temporarily, until she once again grew up, and also he couldn't

guarantee that she and her lover would ever be able to meet again. But it was either take that risk or force his daughter to marry the other man. After she was gone the prince went

away, having no other reason to stay, and left that land completely. He lost his memory too as he crossed the border."

At this point Chihiro, with tears running down her face, knew who the story was about but had to hear Ayame say the words anyway. "That was us wasn't it? And Kusiro was the

man I was supposed to marry wasn't he?" She said rather than asking.

"Yes, but there is more I must tell you. Once you two were gone Kusiro killed your father, and somehow found a way to come to this exact point in time, and, as you know, is here

now."

As Chihiro's memories came flooding back to her she could hold back no longer. She ran to her mother and hugged her tightly, tears streaming sown both of their faces. Haku sat

still, somewhat in a daze. His memories didn't return quite as fast as Chihiro's did but he knew what the woman said was true.

After their tears had dried and Chihiro said goodbye to her mother Haku took her for a walk in the garden. They remained silent for a long time and did nothing but walk and enjoy

the calmness of the garden. Suddenly, very quietly, Haku spoke, barely breaking the silence. "Chihiro, this may seem sudden, but will you marry me?"

Chihiro almost didn't believe her ears. She knew to others it might seem sudden but she had felt all along that they had known each other much longer than what she remembered.

When she was here last time she remembered him from when she was a child and now she remembered back further. With the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, she flung her

arms around him, "Yes, and a thousand times over yes!"


	19. Kidnapped

I'm afraid my story is finally coming to an end...not yet, but it's getting close. Anyway I know this chapter is kinda short but It's getting kinda late and I wanted to post it tonight...I'll try to post another chapter soon. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy it...oh and please review too

* * *

What had begun as friendly shadows in Chihiro's room when she had entered it with Haku turned malicious the moment she heard his

footsteps fade. They had spent a perfect afternoon together in the garden and Haku had reluctantly kissed her goodnight and left her

alone. Since she had had the conversation with the woman she now knew was her real mother, she had begun to remember more and

more and had spent the afternoon telling Haku about them, hoping he would remember everything as quickly as she was. Though he

hadn't remembered it all he was slowly regaining them, and since he had worked at the bathhouse for so long he was able to tell her

about the abilities of air spirits since she now knew she was one. He explained how they were able to sense danger and how they had

incredibly strong minds and with that, memories. He told of their remarkable wings were both a gift and a curse; they were admired for

their beauty but feared for the same reason. But now that he had left her alone, she felt a familiar darkness and a strong sense of danger.

Chihiro hurries to her bed and quickly lit the lamp beside it, only making the shadows come to life. Trying to clam herself she began

speaking her thoughts aloud. "Why am I being so paranoid? There aren't monsters hiding under my bed, so why do I feel like this?"

With a sigh she threw herself on her bed and tried to ignore the feeling she was just paranoia.

As she lay there, listening to the drumming of her heart, she noticed another sound in her room. There were heavy footsteps nearing her

from the shadows that had frightened her so. And then a deep, hushed voice reached her ears. "Perhaps the monsters took to hiding

elsewhere my dear."

Recognizing the voice immediately she leapt off the bed and ran as quickly as she could to the door, only to discover that Kusiro was

there in the shadows. He had anticipated her reaction and placed himself in her path. As she ran straight into his waiting arms she let out

a scream that was immediately cut off by his hand. "Now Chihiro, my love, you will finally be mine. You will have to make it up to me

though for playing hard to get. How could you ever have thought that I would just let you go without a fight, when you were promised to

me?"

Sensing Kusiro's distraction, she managed to slip from his grip, using her wings to loosen his hold on her. She ran across the room to

the window and threw it open, but then realizing her room was too high and her wings were not yet strong enough to fly, she cried out

for Haku. Before she could get anymore out, Kusiro clubbed her in the head, forcing her into a crumpled, unconscious heap in the floor,

a slow trickle of blood flowing from her head.

Haku, who had been in his office talking to Ayame, felt his heart stop as he heard Chihiro's scream, and Ayame turned a ghostly white

as the blood drained from her body. Both ran from the room knowing what had happened already, just from the fear in Chihiro's voice.

To them it seemed to take an eternity to reach her door, but from the silence they heard within they knew they were too late. Chihiro

was gone. Kusiro had kidnapped her leaving only a small trace of their struggle behind. The few feathers and blood stain on the floor

did nothing to help calm them enough for logical thought. The fear that had clenched both of their hearts now had them in a rage, not

only at Kusiro, but also at themselves for allowing her to be taken.


	20. Rescue

It took what seemed an eternity for Haku to convince Lin that she needed to stay there to look after things

while he was looking for Chihiro. It went against everything she was to wait patiently while someone she

loved was in danger, but she knew tagging along would only make things more difficult, so she gloomily

agreed to wait there. Ayame had vanished as soon as Lin had arrived, before Haku could do anything to

stop her; she knew what she was up against and he could easily catch up with her. So the very moment Lin

agreed he was nothing more than a white streak across the sky.

The only clue Haku had about the direction they had gone was the faint smell of Chihiro's perfume, and even

that was quickly fading. He knew he must hurry; he would never forgive himself if anything happened to

either Chihiro or her mother. His eyes searched for any sign of either Chihiro or Ayame in the sky and on the

ground below. He knew it was more likely that he would spot Ayame first, but he couldn't help looking for

Chihiro.

Closing his eyes, Haku took a deep breath and concentrated on Chihiro, reaching out to her with his mind.

He had only heard of things like this working but never really believed it, but it seemed the only chance he

had at finding Chihiro. Suddenly an image of her flashed before his mind. She was clasped in the claws of

Kusiro in dragon form; they were headed toward the entrance to the world of the living.

Once the image had faded from his mind he sped towards them, hoping to reach them before they crossed it.

The landscape beneath flew by in a blur and the entrance loomed on the horizon, but there was no sight of

Ayame or Chihiro. As he grew nearer he saw the worried figure of Ayame pacing by the door.

"They have already gone through haven't they." Haku stated more than asked, knowing somehow that he

had just barely missed them.

"Yes, you must hurry." Ayame said fretfully. "I cannot follow them through. The two worlds are not meant to

cross over. You must bring her back before she loses her wings."

An impatient breeze pulled at his legs, and with an impatience to match he let it lead him back to the world of

the living. Sifting back into his dragon form he sped away after them. Bright light and softly rustling trees met

him as he burst through the door but high above was a charcoal streak with something precious clutched in

its claws and a sparse but steady stream of soft white feathers.

As he shot into the sky he was enveloped in a cloud of living paper that had once attacked him. Rather than

trying to harm him they sped ahead of him on a gust of wind. A faint smile touched his lips, it seemed Zeniba

couldn't help but meddle in other peoples affairs.

The living paper swarmed the dark dragon, slicing the flesh of his legs. Kusiro twisted and writhed to escape

but nothing seemed to help, they were intent on their purpose. In all his thrashing about, his clasp on Chihiro

loosened and she managed to slip free. She spread her wings but they were still too weak to hold her and

she began her plunge to the ground.

Before Chihiro could even think to scream she was caught in another set of claws, beautiful white ones

instead of the grey. Haku set her gently on the ground before surging back into the sky towards the cloud of

paper. Claws clashed as the living paper began to crumble into nothing. He knew this meant their time was

running out.

Haku knew that there wasn't enough time to settle things properly; he and Chihiro had to get back soon. He

swooped quickly into the sky only to charge back down, whipping his tail across Kusiro's face leaving him

unconscious. Being trapped in the world of the living without his powers with a short mortal life to look

forward to would be adequate punishment for Kusiro.

As Kusiro's body hits the ground with a thud, Haku landed long enough for Chihiro to jump on his back

before he sped towards the spirit world. He could feel Chihiro's grasp slipping as they neared it. He burst

through to the spirit world and didn't stop until he had reached the bathhouse.

Gently, he placed her on her bed, but she was unconscious by then. Everyone crowded into her room but all

they could do was wait. Once Haku was back in his human form he sat on Chihiro's bed and pulled her into

his lap, waiting for what would come.

* * *

...sadly my story is almost over. There will be 1 or 2 chapters left, I'm not sure yet. I just wanted to give you all a heads up and say thank you for being so patient with me. :) 


	21. Happy Beginings

As Kusiro lay on the ground, barely awake, he felt a very odd sensation. It

felt as if the earth were draining all of his powers out of him. He began to

shrivel back to his human form, unable to hold his dragon form any longer.

Cursing himself he slowly tried to stand but found that he was somehow

stuck to the ground.

He hadn't thought there would be any problems with him bringing Chihiro

back to the human world. She had lived there for many years before returning

to the spirit world, and even then she went back to the human world again.

Nothing had changed for her until she came back the second time. But

when he had taken her through the entrance and Haku had followed, Haku

had been very hasty in his escape with Chihiro, not even bothering to finish

him off.

As this slow reasoning poured through his mind he suddenly remembered

something he had heard in his childhood. It was more of a legend really, and

one that no one had seemed to believe. Once you were able to reach your

true spirit form you could no longer pass between the worlds for more than a

few minutes without paying a very high price. If you didn't make it back to

the spirit world in time you would be trapped there and slowly vanish.

Kusiro glanced down his body and noticed that it was now possible to see

through his feet and hands.

With a groan Kusiro poured all his remaining powers into getting up but to

no avail, the earth merely absorbed his powers that much quicker and he

became more and more transparent. Finally with a sigh filled with hatred

and anger, he vanished into nothing, but not without a vow to return if he

possibly could to seek his revenge.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sounds of shuffling and soft murmurs began to fill Chihiro's ears long before

she ever dared to open her eyes. They seemed much too heavy to open, so

she just listened, slowly becoming more aware of the world around her,

and, of course, the arms that held her safely grounded there. After she

became more accustomed to the sounds she began to open her eyes ever

so slightly, the light meeting them nearly blinding.

Haku felt her begin to stir but said nothing till her eyes began to flutter open.

"Chihiro, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

As her eyes focused on him she began to remember what all had happened.

She forgot all about the throbbing in her wings as she recalled what Haku

had done and how they nearly didn't make it back to the spirit world. "My

wings are a little sore, but that's not important. You weren't hurt were

you?" Worriedly she began to search him for any signs of injury.

With a slight chuckle, he grabbed her roaming hands and lightly kissed each

one, forgetting the room full of people. "I'm fine as long as you are. Now let

me have a look at your wings."

Before she turned for his inspection she threw herself into his arms and

scattered kisses all over his face. "I love you." And then as the throats

clearing in the background caught her attention she spun around, instantly

turning red at all the smiling faces that greeted her.

Haku leaned up behind her to whisper in her ear, "I love you too." And with

that he began his inspection of her wings.

There were far too many feathers missing from her wings, but already they

were beginning to grow back. She had nearly lost all of her strength before

they made it back to the spirit world. Haku had felt himself beginning to

weaken but had forced himself to go faster out of sheer willpower. He too

was sore but his first concern was to make sure Chihiro was okay. Other

than her wings and her severe embarrassment she appeared to be fine.

He pulled her back into his arms and waited for her to relax, but when she

only became redder he chuckled. "You know, you don't have to be

embarrassed about them being here." He said softly by her ear. Finally she

began to relax back against him and everyone else in the room began to

relax more, now that they all knew she was okay.

"Chihiro, you are NEVER to go anywhere alone ever again!" Lin ranted.

"What would we do if anything were to happen to you? You know Haku

wouldn't be the only one to start moping around if you were to vanish. You

can't forget the rest of us!" On and on she went until Chihiro started

laughing ad her ravings. This time it was Lin's turn to blush.

When everyone was finally convinced she was okay they granted Chihiro

and Haku some time alone together. "Haku, when can we get married? I

don't want to wait any longer. Who knows what else could happen if we

decide on a lengthy engagement."

Unable to keep the smile from his face, he quickly brushed his lips across

the tip of her nose. "As soon as you like. And we can send someone to

bring your parents here. I know Ayame is here now, but they have taken

care of you for many years."

"Thank you. I have missed them dreadfully. How quickly do you think a

wedding can be arranged here?" She said as she smiled up at him.

"I'm sure they wouldn't dream of taking more than a week to get everything

in order."

"Hmm, I suppose I can wait that long." She said softly as she curled back

into his arms.

The End

* * *

Well, thats all for this story. I hope you enjoyed it, as I really quite enjoyed

writing it. And I actually finished it...YAY...lol. Thank you again to

everyone who read it, and especially everyone who left reviews, they are

what kept me going (even though it wasn't a very fast going). I'm giving you

all a great big hug. :) ...and hopefully when i get around to writing my next

story you will read it too.


End file.
